Saving Brady
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: Submissive Shape-shifter wolves are bought and sold to service the dominant wolves. This is a m/m if you don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I dusted off from my computer while I was looking for another one. Anyway relax I have my other ones. I am on sabbatical from work for a few months so have time to keep up with all my stories now. I will continue with this only if it has enough interest.**

 **Chapter 1**

The subs huddled in the corner of the room they had been shoved into. They were piled on to each other in a puppy pile. A common thing for frightened young wolves. A cruel fate had become them and they were submissive wolves and destined to be put on display to all the surrounding pack to be picked to service their packs.

Thirteen alphas had arrived and it was a dangerous time having so many alpha's together. But the money the council would earn made the extra patrols worth it. No one questioned where the submissives came from as long as they did their job they wouldn't be answer.

"Right you lot get up. Shower time." A hose was aimed at the wolves and freezing water was blasted on them.

Howls of fright and cold echoed around the small cell. No one could hide from the water. Their keeper sniggered and turned the water off. The submissives would dry in minutes and the cold water did nothing to hide their scents. He just liked seeing their reactions.

"Line up." he ordered.

They lined up in age the youngest being just thirteen years old. Some pack's liked a young cub rather than an older teen. As long as the alpha paid their money the council didn't care what happened to them.

Their collars were attached with a chain and they were lead out to their future be it long or short this was the last time they would see one another unless a pack had the wealth to buy more than one. Seth and Brady were the youngest two and held each others hand.

The loud voices in the massive room made the young wolves shake in fear. They wore nothing their clothes being taken off them when they first got kidnapped. When the large double doors opened the alpha's went quiet and all eyes went to the submissives. Arousal hit the young submissives noses. They daren't cover themselves in fear they would be beaten.

"This gentleman is a silent bid you have an hour to inspect the merchandise then another hour to place your bids. Please feel free to touch above the waist and talk. You will be watched any breach you will be expelled from this and any future auctions."

Suddenly a wolf charged forward and grabbed Seth before the guards could get to him. He had his shirt off and covered the submissive while baring his teeth.

"MINE!"

The guards stopped in their tracks as an elder came forward. "Is it true?"

"It is he is my imprint. Unlock him." he demanded.

The elder nodded and stepped forward. "Take him to the waiting room while we check this is true."

"What, no how do I know to trust you? He stays with me."

"Jacob I will stay with your mate." Another man stepped forward.

"Sam." Jacob whined.

"I promise to keep him safe. He won't be out of your site. Elder Quentin if you allow Jacob to shift here I will assure the safety of everyone."

"This is most unusual but if he truly imprinted as it would seem then so be it."

"Thank you." Jacob said bowing to the elder.

They unlocked Seth from Brady and the boy beside him and he was handed over to the man named Sam.

"Step aside little one. I don't wish you harm." Jacob said kindly to Brady who looked unsure. Seth held out his hand and pulled him to his body.

Both the elder and Jacob stripped before they shifted. The young submissives gasped as did several of the other wolves. Jacob was massive towering over the elder and the two guards in wolf form at the gate. Murmurs filled the room while the two wolves faced each other. Only minutes later they both phased back and redressed Jacob minus his shirt which now Seth was wearing covering his body.

"Submissive 3567 is off the market. He has been mated already."

Jacob raced to his mate and hugged him to his body. Brady was pulled to the side so he wouldn't get in the way.

"Please let us continue." Elder Quentin said.

A guard went and grabbed Brady from Sam and chained him to the other submissives. Jacob went back to his seat and placed Seth on his lap wrapping in his arms protectively. Once again it was explained how the auction was to be done.

"I can't believe this is legal." Jacob whispered to Sam.

"The elders make the law. It may be legal but its unethical. We have done what we set out to achieve at seeing it for ourselves. We shall leave." Seth whined.

"Puppy you are safe now. I promise to never hurt you. You are my imprint my mate." Jacob said smoothing the boys hair.

"My friend is there. May I go say goodbye please?" Seth whispered his eyes lowered like a submissive was taught.

"Which one?" Jacob asked.

"The smallest one." Seth pointed to Brady who was standing been prodded by a overweight alpha.

"Sure come on." Jacob stood.

Between the two wolves Seth walked to his friend. The other alphas moved aside not daring to touch another wolf's imprint. When Seth got to his friend they both hugged tears running down both their faces.

"Be happy Seth. I will always remember you." Brady sniffed as Seth pulled back and wiped his young friends tears away.

"I wish you were imprinted on Brady you deserve to be happy too." Seth whispered.

"I will be if I know you are." Brady leaned and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Alpha Jacob and Sam if you wouldn't mind there are alphas wishing to inspect the cub." another elder spoke.

"I love you Brady Fuller." Seth said stepping back tapping his heart.

"Love you too Seth Clearwater. Remember me."

Neither of the submissives saw the silent conversation going on between the two alphas. They left the room and went to outside and found a private area. Jacob relaxed once away from the other alpha's his mate safe in his arms.

"Puppy I need you to be patient just a while longer for me. Then we will get to start learning about each other. Right now we need to figure out how we can save your friend." Jacob said lifting his little imprints chin to look him in the eye.

"You mean it. He would be such a good boy. He will take care of all the pack."

"Seth we don't believe in how they treat the submissives."

"Jacob not here let's just see what we can do. We can't make any promises. We need to speak to some and see what kind of price we are talking about."

"No matter what I know that I can get the money. I'm not friends with leeches for nothing." Jacob chuckled.

"Even so we need to see what we should be bidding. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves if we go to high or low." Sam explained.

"We only have forty minutes. I will try and figure out what we need to offer. It's about now I wish that damn leech of yours was here to listen to the bidders thoughts." Sam sighed patting Jacob on the shoulder before heading back inside.

"Your name is Seth?" Jacob asked.

Seth nodded confused at what the two alpha's were talking about. _Friends with leech's his leech._ But he could not question the alpha in anyway. It was not his place. He would service his mate as expected and in time produce cubs. Future alpha to his mate was his job. Seth knew he was lucky imprinting was rare. Normally a alpha chose a wife not a simple submissive.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black but you can call me Jake all my friends do." Seth nodded again not knowing what to say.

Jacob sighed he really hated that the submissives were such docile creatures. From what he was told by his father it was far from the truth. Once upon a time they were cared for and loved but somehow through the years that had all changed. Before even Billy was born, submissives were taken the moment they were showing signs of becoming submissive shifters. There were many auction houses just like this one where they were sold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mmmm not sure why I did this chapter. Oh well guess the boys were talking. Hopefully the story will get more interest. Anyway I've given a extra long chapter (just under 4k) to make up for the wait.**

 **Please reviews are encouraged.**

Chapter 2

Jacob's phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out he smiled and answered it turning away from Seth. The young wolf chewed his lip and looked around him. Not sure whether he should make a run for it or trust the alpha. His own alpha was a drunk who cared nothing for the submissives in his pack and left them to fend for themselves around the other dominant wolves.

As though sensing that Seth was about to make a run for it Jacob turned and took the young wolf's hand in his and gave him a small smile. Lowering his eyes Seth stayed perfectly still and if the alpha hadn't heard his strong heartbeat would have thought he was a statue so perfect was his beauty.

"Bella I gotta go." Jacob said quickly hanging up as he saw Sam racing towards them.

"We got a problem." Sam said. Jacob waited for the wolf to catch his breath. "Brady has been withdrawn from the auction."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. No one would tell me."

"We had an hour." Jacob growled. "Shit." Seth was silently crying but his mate could not only smell the tears but he could feel his mate's distress for his friend.

"I'm going to speak to elder Quentin." Jacob said pulling his imprint behind him.

The elder was sitting at a table a small box with a lock on it was sitting to the side with the words _bids_ on it. When he saw Jacob striding towards him he let out a gust of wind. He himself had never had the joy of imprinting and although he loved his mate dearly it was never really a feeling of completion.

"Is it true that Brady has been withdrawn from the auction?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry who is Brady?" Quentin asked confused.

Jacob rubbed behind his neck. "3568" Seth whispered so only his alpha could hear.

"3568 the really small one."

"Ahh yes that one. Due to unforeseen circumstances he has been removed."

"What are these circumstances?" Jacob growled getting frustrated.

"There seems to have been an error in the boys breeding. He will be disposed of. Now if you are not wishing to make a bid I ask that you leave alpha." Quentin tried to order the alpha.

"Disposed of?" Sam asked.

"Gentleman I ask that you leave. If you don't I will not hesitate to order my pack to remove you with force." Jacob and Sam turned seeing six wolves descend on them each trembling slightly ready to phase in a second if required.

"We're going." Sam said pulling Jacob by the arm.

Reluctantly Jacob allowed Sam to drag him out of the building towards the truck. Seth all the while whimpering clinging desperately to his alpha's arm his eyes never leaving the wolves that were following them at a short distance. Jacob opened the truck door and helped his mate into the cab before climbing in himself. If Sam wasn't already mated with Emily he doubted he would allow his friend and former alpha to be within ten feet of his pup.

They knew the moment they were off pack land when the wolves running on either side of the truck in the tree line disappeared from their sight. Sam slowed down and opened his window to check that they were in actual fact safe from being attacked. He looked at his former beta and smiled as he sat staring at his new mate. The submissive was sitting with his eyes lowered not daring to look up. The scent of salt lingered in the air but no tears fell. He may have been small and submissive,but Sam could tell that the young one was stronger than he looked and would no doubt be perfect for Jacob.

His thoughts went to the young submissive that he had pulled from the danger of two alpha's shifting in such a confined space. He was small like all submissives and his scent let everyone who was in the area know it. Sam slammed on the breaks.

"We gotta go back." He turned the truck around making Seth fall into him.

Jacob snarled and his eyes went pitch black. "Don't touch my mate."

"Hell, really Jake? Listen to me Brady did you notice his scent?" Jacob shook his head. The only scent he got was that of his imprint.

It was normal for a wolf who found his imprint to ignore everything and everyone around them. Sam hit the steering wheel with full force angry that he had no back up. They had travelled ten hours to come to the auction and would take his pack almost three to get to them if they ran full speed. Pulling the truck over he jumped out and phased. Jacob looked confused and climbed out ordering Seth to stay in the truck and not to move. Quickly phasing his mind was instantly connected with Sam's.

" _Remember Tom and Beth Martin?" Sam asked._

" _Who?"_

" _Damn you would have been too young. Think Jacob you would have been about five at the time. A young baby was taken from the reservation."_

Jacob closed his eyes and tried to think back. His mother was still alive then and he and his friends had just begun a friendship that never waned. There wasn't any shapeshifters as there was no need for them. The tribe was safe from leeches. Bella was his friend and would join Quil and Embry with Jacob playing in the backyard making mud pies and playing power rangers.

" _Yeah cute,"_ Sam rolled his eyes. " _But listen Brady's scent try and put your mates aside for a moment and see if you can pick his up."_

Jacob huffed and tried to push his mates delectable scent out of his mind for a moment. When he got a wiff of the scent he shrugged, not understanding what Sam was getting at. Suddenly it hit him.

" _You think that he is one of us?"_

" _I don't think it. I know it. Come on we're going back and getting that cub_."

Sam said tilting his head back and howling. Even from such a distance his pack could hear the call of their alpha. Jacob waited for the echo of Sam's howl before he did the same calling his pack to phase. Seth was whimpering in the truck as he had heard the call of his alpha and was in two minds. One he needed to remain in the cab of the truck as ordered, but then his wolf was called to phase. Even as small as he was Seth knew he would destroy the truck.

" _Shit." Jacob chuckled phasing and opened the truck door to allow his mate to get out._

The second his feet hit the ground he phased into a cute little cub who was only just up to Jacob's chest. The wolf dropped to his belly and tried covering his ears. It took the alpha a few seconds to realise that his pack would be now in wolf form and no doubt wanting answers. Quickly phasing again he commanded quiet.

" _Guys I don't have time to explain you need to start heading this way. Tyson and Grayson I want you to stay and guard Nessie the rest of you, we have a mission to save one of our own."_

" _Jake who is in our heads other than you?"_

" _My imprint. I'll make introductions shortly. Now get your asses moving. Where the hell is Quil?"_

" _I'm about twenty minutes from you boss."_

" _Let me guess Claire?"_

" _You gave me the week off remember. I haven't…"_

" _Sorry to drag you away Quil."_

" _It's okay." Quil showed the pack him and Claire playing tea parties._

 _The younger pack scoffed at their beta only for Jacob to growl at them. Until they had a imprint of their own they wouldn't understand it. Even though Jacob accepted his beta's imprint he didn't understand the need to please them. Now however he did. His eyes went to his imprint who was still on his belly his eyes soft as images of Claire and Quil continued to flick through is beta's thoughts._

" _She is beautiful." Seth whispered._

Quil's chest puffed out even running and more memories of his imprint came through. Jacob shook his head but let it go as his imprint seemed happy to watch. Jacob quickly filled his pack in on what had happened. The pack gave gasps at how submissives were being treated. Jacob tried to show them Brady but his vision was tunnel as he only had eyes for his mate. Thankfully Seth knew what he looked like and flashes of Brady filled his mind.

" _Is Sam sure because he doesn't look Quileute." Jordan asked._

" _He may not look like one of us but his scent is that of a Quileute wolf even with another pack scent on him." Jacob explained._

" _So what's the plan boss?"_

" _We need to get back one of our own. The elders have probably already figured out that he shouldn't be there and not who they thought he was. Thank god Sam insisted that he come with me otherwise I would have failed him." Jacob sighed feeling bad for being so preoccupied._

" _Dude you were kinda busy making eyes at your mate. No one is going to blame you."_

Jacob looked at his mate who was still quiet his eyes on his paws. His pack may not blame him but he wasn't sure his imprint did. Seth had no right to judge a dominant and as such kept his thoughts locked up in his mind. It was a safety thing for all submissives and one that no dominant would ever learn about. If they did the submissive breed could be endangered even more within a few decades.

Seth's head whipped up when he heard something moving in the tree's his eyes darting everywhere. Jacob took a few more minutes to hear it and came alert only to relax when he picked up Quil's scent. Walking over to his imprint he hides his new mate from his pack brother.

" _So I was ten minutes."_

Jacob chuckled and ordered his beta to phase. Without caring for his nudity the wolf phases and quickly slips on his shorts. He quickly acknowledges Sam with a nod of his head in respect Sam goes and rubs up against his old pack brother and dashes into the forest without a backwards glance.

"So this is my new pack brother?" he asks trying to see Seth who is completely hidden behind the alpha.

Jacob huff's before stepping aside. Quil looks at the small wolf and smiles kindly. "So I guess welcome. I'm Quil and beta to this idiot here."

Jacob punches his friend but there was no real weight behind it knowing full well his friend is just being Quil. Even though he is alpha he is just Jake to his pack brothers. They take as good as they get from their alpha. The beta steps forward and places his shirt on the ground in front of Seth, who picks it up and walks behind the other side of the truck. Jacob stands guard to make sure his friend doesn't try and take a look at his naked mate. Seth ran to Jacob and clutched his arm. The alpha rubbed his scent all over his mate before kissing his face making the submissive didn't do anything, but had a sweet little smile on his face his mate didn't miss it making his heart swell.

"Dude I'm your bestie. Please I have my own imprint as well you know. Now go I'll stay here with him. Just howl if you need me." Jacob huffed before heading in the same direction as Sam.

Seth stood their eyes looking at the gravel. "Well um this isn't awkward." Quil chuckled having no idea what to say to the young boy.

Quil was surprised at how young Seth looked and how tiny he was. Of course the pack all knew about submissive wolves but neither pack actually had any even though they had been fairly common once their numbers had dropped and was continuing to. That was why the Quileute tribe was trying get information about them so they could stop the selling of them and get packs to protect them rather than abuse them. It wasn't easy when the pack didn't have their own and so no pack would listen to them.

"How old are you exactly?" Quil asked not liking the silence that surrounded them.

"Thirteen."

"Wow okay. I'm twenty my imprint Claire is now eight." Seth just nodded still not looking up at the beta. "You want to ask me anything?"

Seth stood silently he wanted to ask a million and one questions but didn't want to be beaten. Several long minutes later he shook his head. Quil sighed. I'm starving let's see what food Sam has in the back. I bet you Emily didn't send them without a lot. Wait till you meet Emily she is going to love you." The young cub remained where he was. "You don't say much do you?"

"No sir." Quil burst out laughing, but stopped the second he smelt the tears.

"Aww I'm sorry Seth. Please don't cry. Just I'm not used to being called sir that's saved for my grandfather and even he prefers everyone calls him by his first name."

Seth quickly wiped his tears and tried to not cry like ordered however he looked up when he realised that Quil actually didn't order him to stop crying rather he asked. Something he wasn't used to. Although he didn't look the beta in the eye he smiled lightly before his stomach rumbled. They hadn't fed the submissives well and he hadn't eaten since the previous night which consisted of stale bread and raw meat. Being one of the smallest he didn't get nearly enough but that was more than Brady who got none,but never starved as Seth shared what little he had with his beloved friend.

Quil held out his hand which had the biggest blueberry muffin Seth had ever seen. "Take it there's plenty."

"I can't take someone else's food."

"Jacob wouldn't want you to starve. Go on take it." he smiled and nudged it closer to the submissive.

Seth carefully took the muffin without touching Quil and forgot his manners as he wolfed down the freshly baked treat. The beta wasn't even halfway through his before the cub looked up with crumbs around his mouth and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yep you're definitely one of us. It's all about the food." Quil looked at his muffin and handed it to Seth. A wolf never shared his food. It was each for themselves. "Go on. You need it more than me." he said.

"Thank you." Seth said holding it in his hand but not eating it.

"Don't you want it?" Quil asked five minutes later.

"I'll save it for Brady he will be hungry." Seth explained.

"Naw we have still plenty there will be a muffin for him as well." Seth finally looked the beta in the eye. Quil just smiled and hoped that the young cub will come to trust him.

The muffin was gone before he could even blink.

* * *

" _So how is this gonna work exactly?" Jacob asked Sam._

" _I have no idea. I'm hoping that he is still somewhere on the reserve, but how we will get on their lands without them detecting us is another thing."_

" _Great. Just what I wanted to hear."_

" _Well you got a better plan?" Sam snapped._

" _Sure leeches."_

Sam skidded to a halt. " _What?"_

" _We'll use the Cullen's as a distraction. The pack will be wanting to hunt them down and it will give us a chance to get into the reservation undetected or at least a few of the weaker omega's to take down."_

" _You think the Cullen's would help?" Sam asked still not comfortable with his former beta hanging around the coven._

" _What can I say they love me."_

" _Obviously. How you going to explain Seth exactly?"_

" _He's my mate they have to accept him. I did it to protect them Sam I know you hate that they are my friends but I couldn't let you hurt Bella or her daughter."_

The alpha's waited on the outskirt of the reservation. The wolves watched from a safe distance as alpha's began to leave some with submissives with them others empty handed. Neither Sam or Jacob were surprised when two alpha's started to fight each other. It was clear that one of the alpha's wanted the submissive the other one had. It was going to get nasty and really quickly if someone didn't step in and break it up. Jacob and Sam knew they couldn't get involved so watched from the sideline. The air was filled with the scent of blood. Thankfully somebody had managed to get the submissive out of the way and was ushered back inside out of harm's way.

An hour later Jacob was getting restless he wanted to go back to his mate and images filled his thoughts Lucky for Sam the alpha could switch his thoughts off to him and his pack so no one had to deal with them.

Jacob had never considered himself gay nor had he considered himself straight. Being able to imprint on either sex had never phased the young alpha though. Jacob had never had the luxury of dating as all alpha's imprinted. Even though he was lonely of companionship he never wanted to get any girls or guys hopes up. Besides he was busy with his pack and pretending that Nessie was his imprint. He really did love the kid who was now almost an adult in looks and mind but Jacob only saw her as his friends daughter. Over the years Jacob and Edward had come to an easy friendship. As long as Jacob never looked at his daughter or wife he was okay with the unusual bonding of Jacob's pack with his own coven. Over the years both packs had helped the Cullen's and will continue to. Jacob just hoped the coven felt the same way about the wolf packs and especially a young boy who they didn't know but was part of their pack.

* * *

"So that is Jacob and the pack in a nutshell. Best group of guys you could ever meet." Quil said smiling at Seth who was sitting beside him on the back on the truck.

"So who is Sam?"

"Sam is alpha to the La-Push pack. He and a few other guys stayed behind to protect our people."

Seth frowned but didn't say anything. He suddenly tensed and jumped off the bed of the truck. Quil joined him on full alert putting the submissive behind him. He relaxed several minutes later.

"You've got good hearing. Or is it their scent?"

"Both."

"Damn your good. Relax that's our pack. And the Cullen's too." Quil added when their scent hit his nose making it wrinkle.

Of course Edward was first through the tree's being the fastest out of everyone. Embry on his heels slipping his shorts on. Quil shut his mind down to the vampire. Something that Jacob had taught all his pack.

"Jacob asked us to stop and check to see if you guys were alright." Embry said getting closer only for Quil to get into defence mode.

Embry held up his hands in peace. Of course Embry wouldn't be allowed any closer as he was one of the unmated wolves. Edward didn't have a problem and stopped right in front of Embry.

"I can't hear him. Curious. It's almost like my Isabella."

Embry chuckled relieved that the vampire couldn't read their new pack member. He wondered if it was a submissive thing.

"Well as you see we are doing okay, so will let you guys get going." Embry said patting Edwards shoulder.

"Something's going on and I will find out." the vampire said turning away and walking back towards the forest.

Both Quil and Embry let out their breaths they didn't know they were holding. They weren't going to be the one to tell him that his daughter wasn't Jacob Black's imprint.

"Tell Jake he's fine. Just telling him stories from when he was a kid." Quil chuckled, but never let his guard down. "So they got a plan yet?" he asked when Embry didn't move.

"Yep." Embry said crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. "OH MY GOD he's a submissive."

"No shit Sherlock now get out of here you're making the kid nervous."

"He imprinted on a dude. I thought he was a girl."

Quil turned and looked at Seth and shrugged. He looked like a guy to him. Sure he had pretty eyes and hair and slender waist and wider hips. "Oh" Quil didn't really take in what anyone looked like since he only had eyes for his little imprint. Now looking at Seth he did take on the qualities of a girl.

"If the other one is as pretty as this one. I might get lucky and imprint." Embry winked at Seth who was looking around Quil's arm.

Next second Quil pushed Seth back and phased. Embry so shocked didn't have time to even think about it before his friend landed on top of him his hot wolf breath in his friend's face.

"What the fuck dude. I was kidding okay get off me."

Quil phased and pressed his body against his friends. "If I hear you ever and I mean EVER disrespect either Seth or Brady I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. Are we clear on that?"

"Dude." Embry tried to push his beta off him.

"Do I have to repeat myself Embry?"

"No I get it alright. Christ." Embry said his head hitting the dirt as Quil pushed off him.

"Get the fuck out of here before I tell Jake."

Embry shook his head and headed to the forest before he shifted. Quil took deep breath's and headed back towards Seth who was sitting in the cab with the doors locked. Going to the back Quil opened the box that held spare clothes for emergencies. When he was covered he went and knocked on the window and made a gesture for Seth to opened the window. The submissive slowly opened the window a little bit.

"He won't bother you again. Come on it's to hot in the cab." He stood back and waited for Seth to get out.

"Quil."

"Mmm" the beta said distracted looking towards the trees.

"What's it like to imprint?"

Quil smiled. "It's the best feeling in the world. It's like nothing else matters. It's really hard to explain it just is."

"When a wolf is upset with his imprint did you know that their eyes go red."

"Really? I did not know that."

"Just thought you might want to know." Seth said going and sitting on the back of the truck.

Quil scratched his head and shrugged. He liked Seth but, found him very strange. Taking the bottle of water Seth held out to him he frowned. Why would he tell him about an imprints eyes.

 **TBC**


End file.
